The Game
by Clato 27
Summary: Every four years, twelve freshmen at Panem High are picked to compete in the yearly truth or dare until the graduate from High School. They reveal each others secrets with truths and try to hurt them and push their boundaries with dares. This isn't your normal game of truth or dare. Rated T for sexual stuff, bad words and blood. Lots of pairings guaranteed is Clato and Fannie later
1. 6:00- 7:00

**A/N: hello, humans of fanfiction! So I was bored and I decided to write this. Just warning you now this is my stress reliever story and will probably be really weird, but hopefully interesting. There will be a lot of unusual pairings and awkward sexual moments with people you normally wouldn't ship together, but I like to experiment. I'm going to try and keep people in character, but this is modern day AU so you never know. **

6:00- 7:00

They sat in the large circle as they did every year since as long as the town of Panem could remember. This group had been coming for four years now, soon it would be a new grip of kids to come into this circle- this house- and have their lives changed forever.

Old beer bottles lay scattered on the floor, dust settling over most of them and some where so coated with dust that no one who still lived in the small town had seen the labels. A new one sat in the middle of the circle, shared by the teens about to commence in the biggest game of the year.

The old grandfather clock chimed six times, signalling the beginning of the game. It was the only day of the year where the sun sets at six and rises at six, the only day where the twelve hours of the game will be played at night. "Time to start and since we ended with me last year, it's only fitting for me to start" Finnick grinned.

"Just get on with it" Gale said, narrowing his eyes at the coppered haired man. Katniss was on his arm, that was enough for Gale to deeply despise the eighteen year old.

"Someone's touchy tonight" Cato said as Finnick spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until finally landing on Madge.

His best friend, Clove, laughed next to him. No one had really seen them apart. They came from the same foster home (only staying on their bastard foster parents good side to stay together) and had made sure to have all the same classes. They even both volunteered freshmen year to participate together. They only trusted each other. "His man period probably started today" Clove said.

Clove's comment went ignored by everyone but Gale and Cato when Finnick asked the Mayor's daughter "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said. She never wanted to be in this small group of kids. Most of them were delinquents or did bad things for money or came from broken homes. It didn't matter that Katniss was her best friend, she wasn't like her. But she was drawn and no one took her place. She didn't have much choice but to participate.

Finnck sighed, his hand brushing over his chin as he thought. "Are you a virgin? And if not, who deflowered you and when?" His voice was sickly sweet, but he was Finnick, the man on campus who fucked girls just to find out their secrets and the ones of others, nothing he did was sweet.

Madge but the inside of her lip. She knew she couldn't lie. It would somehow come during the game and her truths or dares to come will be worse than telling the truth. Her eyes traveled from Finnick to the ground. "Chaff, earlier this year in January."

"Not what I was expecting at all" Foxface, the biggest slut in the school, said. A smirk stretched across her thin lips and Madge sent her a glare. "Just spin, Madgey, before you become an old maid."

Madge took the bottle between her fingers, spinning it not as hard as Finnick, but it went around almost four times before landing on Thresh. The bottle barely moved before the large, dark-skinned man murmured, "dare."

She had always been bad at dares. "I dare you to go upstairs and try on Old Lady Maggs's clothes. And when I say clothes, I mean one of her dresses. And it wouldn't hurt if you try a bonnet and panty-hoes on. Y'know, to get the full effect." Old Lady Maggs (also known as Greasy Sae to some people) was the woman who originally owned the old shack the game was played in back when the town was first founded. She was a weird old woman and people always said she haunted the house. Thresh looked at her, his jaw slack.

"What the fuck?"

Some of the teens laughed. "Madge has finally grown a back bone" Johanna gave a crooked smile. "Well, go Thresh and don't forget the granny panties." Thresh walked up the stairs, getting a few congratulations for her first "semi-good dare."

It took Thresh almost a half hour before he marched down the creaking staircase in a moth eaten, old dress. He didn't say anything, he never did. He never talked except when he gave his punishments and said what he wanted, it was always dare. "Keep that on until the game ends" Madge said.

Thresh gave her a look of pure hatred and spun the bottle. It quickly stopped and landed on Peeta. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Peeta said, his blue eyes remaining emotionless and dead.

"Most embarrassing moment?"

Peeta's eyes fell on Katniss and didn't waver for even a second as she looked away and her head fell into Finnick's shoulder. "Getting rejected by the person I love after admitting me feelings."

"We want some details, Peet" Gloss seethed.

"Don't call me that" Peeta snapped. "If you must know I told her I loved her since I first saw her sing in kindergarten. She rejected me, epically and then sucked off some guy's face right in front of me. Now she can't even look at me. Is that enough for you?"

Thrush shrugged and Peeta spun the bottle. It landed on Annie. "Truth or dare?" Peeta asked the crazy girl. Annie had gone mad the first time they played the game and she was dared to snap the neck of a rabbit and watched Cato decapitate another. She hadn't been all there in her head ever since.

"Truth" she whispered. She never picked dare. No one blamed her.

"What do you think of?" It was complete curiosity that made him ask. Her truths were always easy, Finnick assured of that. He felt so guilty about daring her to kill the rabbit and loose her mind. "What's going on inside that head or yours?"

"Cato with a bloody sword. He's always there- watching. He never moves just watches. And there's blood. Sometimes I'm just sitting somewhere and I'll be fine and all of a sudden everything is drenched in blood and I'm screaming. I can never stop screaming..." She trailed off.

After a short silence she spun the bottle. When it stopped it landed on Clove.


	2. 7:00- 8:00

7:00- 8:00

The clock chimed seven times as Clove smiled and Annie asked her to choose. "Dare" she said, her hands crossing over her chest and her fingers tapping against her arm in anticipation.

Annie eyed the youngest participant, not knowing what to do that would break the girl. No one knew what her real home or her previous foster homes were like, but people knew they were bad. Nothing effected her. "Seven minuets in heaven..." She started. She could feel questioning looks on her from the other pieces in the game. "With Cato." The pair's eyes grew wide in surprise. No one had dared thought to do that. "You two going to go or just look at me like that?"

Cato and Clove both stud up, making their way over to the closet where people have lost their virginity some have been conceived. As soon as Cato shut the door behind them, Clove smiled again and said, "if only they knew" before Cato had her pinned against the back wall and his lips were devouring hers.

Before Clove could even blink her shirt was on the floor as well as Cato's. One of Cato's hands was roaming over her breasts and the other was trying to unclasp her bra while she worked on his pants. All the while their lips smacked together in heated passion and their tongs battled in each other's mouths. Cato's hand moved from her bra, giving up on it, and moved down to her pants, stopping on her stomach for a second to long.

Clove pulled away from him, taking in a sharp breath. If she wasn't against the wall she would have shied away from him, not because she was scared, she could never scared of Cato. "I'm aloud to touch you aren't I?" Cato asked her. His voice wasn't threatening, but natural. His blue eyes were soft, like they always were when their eyes met.

"Just fuck me" the words barely escaped her lips before he silenced them. Soon enough Cato's pants were on the floor and Clove's were following them when a knock sounded in the confined room.

"Times up" Katniss said and they separated.

"Would now be a good time to tell you I love you?" He asked her as she pulled on her shirt. This wasn't the first time he asked. They both came from such bad places that the words "I love you" were scarier than what they've seen.

Clove gave a small smile. "Not yet." And she left the room, his right behind her.

"What took you two so long?" Finnick asked.

"We were to busy making fun of you losers" Cato said, leaning against the wall like he was before with Clove right next to him. Clove laughed quietly and spun the bottle. It landed on Gloss.

"Truth or dare, gay porn" she asked and could see Cato's smile out of the corner of her eye at the use of their private nickname for him.

"Dare, bitch."

Clove's hand brushed a few of her dark hairs out of her face. "How about you fuck the man whore over there" Clove's long, slender finger pointed at Finnick who was watching intently, amused by the dare.

"No way in hell am I fucking him!" Gloss shouted loudly.

"Calm down. It's just a quicky" Clove said.

"And why does he have to fuck my boyfriend, Clove" Katniss asked. She spat out her name like acid. They were friends when Clove first moved to Panem, but then Clove met Cato and chose him over her. Clove was never herself with Katniss anyway.

"Because I know he's already screwed a few men" Clove replied. "Now c'mon, boys. While I'm still young."

Finnick stood up, grabbing Gloss's collar and dragging him into the closet Cato and Clove had just occupied. "I don't want to do this, Finnick" Gloss said. He was hoping that maybe he'd just decided to fake it, just say they did it. But Finnick was a stricter for the rules, especially in the game.

Finnick let out a quiet laugh. "Pull down your pants, gay porn. There's no way in hell I'm letting you ditch a dare unpunished."

"Was that appropriate, Clove? Two men fucking in the closet?" Katniss said through her clenched teeth.

"I thought it was pretty good" Cato commented.

"You think she walks on water, Cato" Foxface retaliated, a smirk on her face. Cato shrugged, murmuring something along the lines of an apology for the girl next to him being so awesome.

"It still was pretty good and the fucker deserved it" Peeta said. He had quite a past with Gloss. He had raped his younger sister who was four years younger. She wasn't supposed to be at the house when Peeta and his three older brother's had their party, but she snuck in and met Gloss. He pushed her and raped her on the floor of the bathroom. Then next thing anyone knew she was throwing herself off a bridge, a note and a positive pregnancy test on her bed at home.

He received a few wary glances and the pair came back in. Finnick looked indifferent, it was just another deed to him. Gloss's face was a deep red and he walked uncomfortably, almost as if it wasn't his body he was using. He sat down and didn't move. His eyes on the floor.

"You going to spin?" Madge asked, the glare Gloss sent her made her regret speaking.

He griped the neck of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Gale. "Truth or dare?" His viciousness was gone. Clove stripped it away from him and left him scared and vulnerable. Two things Gloss had never been. But that's what the game does to people.

"Dare."

Gloss didn't smile when he told Gale. "I'm going to tie you to a chair, blindfold you, and let Johanna do whatever she wants with you for five whole minuets." Gale didn't blink as he stood up and sat on the rickety old chair in the corner. Gloss wrapped a tattered old handkerchief around his eyes and Foxface tied a rope around his wrists. "Go, Jo."

Johanna stood up, running her hand from one of Gale's shoulders to the other. "Anyone got a knife?" She cocked her head to the side, examining her victim as Clove slid the silver blade into her hand. "Now where to start?" She placed the cold blade against Gale's cheek.

She pressed down on the blade and a drop of blood leaked from his olive skin. Johanna pulled it down, leaving a long, deep trail of blood that would no doubt leave a scar. Gale didn't scream. He only clenched his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek (he even drew blood there) as Johanna left scars over his arms and face.

"Calm down. Time's up, Johanna" Gloss said. Gale was untied and the game resumed.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Foxface. "I think I'll go with truth" she smiled.

Gale sighed, whipping the blood from above his eye. Every one of his wounds stung and it would be a little less than ten hours until they would be looked at. Infection would set in by then. "How about you tell us how you've gotten so fucked up and sex crazy."

Foxface smiled a sick and crooked smile. It would have made anyone in their right mind shiver, but no one there was no longer in their right mind. "You are going to think I'm more fucked up if I tell you" she said.

"So?"

She gave an airy chuckle. "When I was eleven my dad raped me and I liked it. Almost every night he would come into my room and rape me and I looked forward to it. I didn't know why and frankly I didn't care as long as he would fuck me. Then I discovered teenage boys were simply to much fun to fuck and I could get them whenever I want, not just when my dad was in the mood."

A moment of silence followed. Weird things always happened during the game, the question is what would be the weirdest and most disturbing things that would surface. "Well, that was unexpected" Cato commented and Foxface shot him a smile. He smiled back, knowing how fucked up a family could be.

"I know" she said and spun the bottle. It fell to a stop, the neck of the bottle pointing at Finnick.


	3. 8:00- 9:00

8:00- 9:00

"Truth or dare, Finnick?" Foxface asked, her fingers intertwining over her lap and her head cocking to the side in thought.

"Dare" Finnick responded without even blinking.

Foxface took a deep breath. "I dare you to pick truth."

"Can she do that?" Johanna asked. Foxface had always provoked her. No one really knew why they just pushed each other's buttons in the weirdest ways. "There has got to be a rule against that."

Cato scoffed and Clove commented, "the only rule is that there are no rules."

"But you can't dare someone to pick truth" Johanna argued.

"Just drop it, Johanna. What's done is done, now can you just drop it?" Gale snapped. He was now holding a piece of Madge's shirt against his forehead, trying to stop the blood.

"Ok, Fox. What's my truth?"

"Who are you really in love with?" Foxface asked and the whole room fell as silent as it had even been.

After a second, Finnick responded with "no one. I like Katniss."

"Load of shit. I see the way you look at her."

"Then why are you demanding I tell everyone if you already know?" Finnick spat.

Foxface smirked. "I want to see what your girlfriend thinks about your secret love."

Finnick stared at her. His sea green eyes were dark and dead. If looks could kill Foxface would be long dead. The clock signaled that it was now eight o'clock. "It's Annie. I've had a crush on Annie since our first game. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Is this before or after that partner dare? When she killed that rabbit."

"Before." He didn't look at Katniss. He could only imagine the look of shock and hatred on her face. His right arm became cold as Katniss slid away from him. His eyes met Annie's though. The corners of her lips were turned down but her eyes had a certain sparkle in them.

"Are you going to spin?" Annie asked him and Finnick broke eyes contact. He spun the bottle and it came to a stop on Cato.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Finnick gave a sick smile. "I was holding you would say that" he said. "I dare you to let me blindfold you and you have to lick three things."

Cato scowled as his best friend laughed beside him. "That's fucking disgusting."

"You picked dare" Finnick said and Clove pulled the sash of Thresh's old, tattered dress and tied it around Cato's eyes.

"Don't worry, hon. I won't let you lick anything to bad" Clove said, stiffening a giggle. Cato would have been assured that she would try to stand up for him, but the giggles she was chocking on made him think otherwise.

Gale grinned. "Now what to have him lick first?" He wondered aloud, lifting himself off the floor. He stood infront of Cato, pulling his pants down so his ass stuck out of his jeans. "Ok, go."

Cato's face scrunched up in disgust and his tong tentatively stuck out, licking the skin of his butt. He pulled away rather quickly and spat on the old wooden floor. "Oh my God, that tasted like shit!"

"Did that this morning" Gale smiled crookedly and sat back down in his spot.

"Now what else will murder boy lick?" Gloss asked.

Clove scrambled to her feet, exclaiming she had the perfect idea before running out of the room and up the rickety old stairs. "But in the meantime" Madge started, pulling off her sneakers and then her socks. "I didn't have time to shower between soccer and coming here so I am sure my feet will taste devine."

"Oh that is disgusting. I can smell those bad boys from here" Thresh, who was across the group, almost gaged.

Jo laughed as Madge scooted her butt across the floor and put her foot under Cato's nose. "When did you grow a backbone, Madge?"

The blond shrugged. "In between the toes, Cato." Her toes spread out and Cato licked her big toe before falling onto his side, gagging.

"I can't fucking do this!" Cato yelled and Clove came bounding down the stairs, almost tumbling when she missed a step.

She had a smile a mile wide when she fell back into her seat next to her secret boyfriend. "Look what I found" she said, holding up a huge pair of old, tattered panties the no doubt once belonged to Old Lady Maggs. "There was a reason they called her Greasy Sae. Maybe these will tell us why."

She put the old underwear in front of his face. The licked the tattered fabric, but this time didn't start to gag, almost as if he had faith in Clove. He shouldn't have. She threw the garment aside as he pulled off his blindfold. "All you guys are fucking disgusting!"

"Just spin the bottle, sweetie" Clove laughed. Cato did as he was told and the bottle landed on Foxface once again.

She smiled. "I'm sticking with truth again."

Cato sighed and his eyes scanned the room quickly. "If Peeta turned into an animal and the only way to get him back was to fuck, what animal would you want him to be?"

"And humans don't count?" Foxface asked.

"Humans don't count."

"Probably a monkey. I would think they would do it a similar way compared to a dog humping me."

Gloss chuckled. "Still looking for the most pleasurable way, huh, Fox?"

"At least I didn't stoop low enough to fuck man whore Finnick" she snapped back.

"It was a da-!" He tried to retaliate, but Katniss interrupted them.

"Will you just spin the damn bottle?" And she did. It spun around a few times before it fell to a stop on Clove.

"Truth or dare?" Foxface asked, a sole creeping into her face as she thought of the questions to ask.

Clove smiled as well. "Might as well pick truth. Save you the the trouble of daring me to pick it."

"Smart choice" the fiery haired girl said, leaning her head an her arm as she though of the perfect question. She was good at reading people and she knew Clove was hiding something. The only thing she didn't know is what it is. "What are you hiding?"

Clove stiffened and the smile was whipped off her face. She could say nothing but sooner or later they would find out because they know everyone is hiding something. Her eyes drifted to Cato's who's blue eyes were already on her. He knew what she was going to say and gave her a small nod. It enfolded him too, after all.

"You going to tell me or are we going to have to guess?" Foxface asked. Everyone was on the edges of their seats. Clove was one of the most secretive people in the town. She took a deep breath, the sole time her eyes didn't leave Cato's when she said,

"I'm pregnant."


	4. 9:00- 10:00

**A/N: Sorry for the weird chapter update thing. I don't know what happened there. But i have a poll on my profile and please please go vote on it. **

9:00- 10:00

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

That was the only sound that could be heard.

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

The clock chiming nine times.

_Dong _

_Dong_

_Dong_

Never before had there been such a silence in the game.

Then again, there had never been such a large bomb dropped in the town of Panem.

Clove barely noticed Cato intertwine his fingers with hers, but she was glad for the warmth and comfort they gave her. The cold or vacant stares that the other players were giving her was killing her.

It was a while before anyone spoke.

"Who's the father?" Katniss asked, pity in her eyes. It wasn't pity for Clove, but for the baby she was carrying. Because all Katniss could do was pity any child who even had to talk to Clove, let alone have her as a mother.

"Me" Cato said his voice strong and quiet, like it always was when he talked.

Silence again.

Clove murmured something about forgetting about it and just spinning the damn bottle before wrapping her thin fingers around the said object and spinning it. It landed on Katniss. "Truth or dare?"

The look of pity washed off Katniss's face and a smirk replaced Clove's somber expression. If a baby wasn't enough to stop this game entirely then whatever was about to unfold between the two rivals is going to stomp on the breaks. "Dare" Katniss said.

"I'm using my two part dare" Clove said. She had never picked Katniss before she needed to make this dare hurt. "Now, Katpiss, go call little Primy and tell her to get over here."

Katniss gulped. "You can't dare my sister to do anything. She isn't part of the game."

"I know, but no one said I can't use her as a prop" Clove smirked.

Katniss got up, leaving the circle and pulling out her phone. She returned a few minuets later with teary eyes.

"She's on her way."

Clove smiled. "Why don't you spin in the mean time." And that's what Katniss did. It slowly spun to a stop, pointing at Annie.

"Truth or dare?" Katniss's eyes remained cold as she looked at the woman her boyfriend was in love with. She grew to being ok with dating a man whore but she didn't know if she could love someone who could never love her back.

"Truth" Annie said. Why did they even ask?

"Are you in love with Finnick?"

Annie didn't move. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. She blinked once. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? It's an easy question. Do you love him or not?" Katniss spat.

Annie took a deep breath. "I'm mentally insane and you guys are the only people I'm around besides my mom. I don't know what love is, but I know Finnick is different then all of you so I don't know. Can I spin now?"

Katniss sat back, her arms crossing across her chest and Annie took that as permission to spin the bottle. It stopped on Finnick.

"Of fucking corse," Katniss whispered under her breath. Finnick shot her a look, but answered Annie's question.

"Dare."

Annie's eyes stayed empty, like always, when she whispered, "kiss me."

Katniss was about to explode before Johanna grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Katniss, will you stop blowing this damn thing out of proportion? You are actually acting like you care about him. I want to think that's not true, but I'm not so sure now. If you do, then you can tell him what we do everyday and who you've been pretending to love this whole time and break things off with me."

Katniss set her jaw. She couldn't show weakness here and Johanna was her biggest one before Prim arrives. "I'm ok, with cheating Johanna. I just don't like the idea of him doing it to me." She didn't realise until she said it that it was a lie.

"Screw you" Johanna said and sat back down.

Katniss watched her sit back down and Finnick lean forward to kiss Annie. When Annie kissed back and pulled her boyfriend closer, she knew her relationship was over.

The thing that broke them apart was a knock on the door.

She sat down and Clove left the room, coming back shortly with her hand on Prim's shoulder. Clove's smile was sick and made Katniss shudder. "Looks like it is time for your dare, Kat."

"Go pick out a weapon in the basement and meet us in the dinning room," Clove instructed. Ten minuets later, everyone was pressed against a wall except for Prim, Clove and Katniss stood in the middle of the room. "Now, Prim, your going to stand right here."

Clove pushed the younger girl against the far wall. She took out a knife, carving a few large X's on the wall next to her arms and above her head. "What am I supposed to do, Clove?" Katniss asked, gesturing at Prim with her bow. "Am I going to shot at my sister?"

"Yes, actually" Clove responded, stepping back so she was standing in front of Cato against the wall. Katniss looked at her in pure shock and Clove nodded. "You going to go or are we going to here all night?"

Katniss turned her head to look at her baby sister and weighed her options. She just lost everything: Johanna to her own stupidity, Finnick to Annie (because of her stupid actions) and soon Prim because she knew she wasn't that good of a shot. She rolled the arrow between her fingers,the rough feeling of the splintery wood leaving little peaces in the pads of her fingers.

Then she knew what to do.

"I'm sorry, Prim." Then she pierced the arrow into her heart and fell onto the floor, quickly bleeding out.

**A/N: well, I will say that did not go as planned. Actually, this isn't planned at all, but I didn't expect that until I wrote it. Go me! Anyway, go vote on my poll and don't cry to hard. **


End file.
